New Year, New You
by RobinandMarianforever
Summary: Zari is the new girl in a new school. What happens when she meets and befirends the hottest nerd in the school. Will her new friend make a move or will it take the help of her roommate and friends to bring them together.


_Author's Note:_

 _While this is not my first story for the Legends of Tomorrow fandom I admit that it is my first story featuring Zari. I have not seen any of this new season with her in it but I am intrigued by her character from everything I have seen on tumblr concerning her. I think that she makes an interesting character and I am trying to explore that in this story. It is obviously AU and based on a lovely headcanon of a college AU_.

 _Disclaimer: Anything you recognize, I don't own. The characters are the property of the CW Arrowverse and I just take them out to play on their off time._

 _Chapter 1_

Zari Tomaz heard her flatmates moving about long before her eyes actually opened. She groaned when Gideon burst into the room and bounced onto her bed on top of her before she sat up. She never understood how her roommate could be so excitable every day and wake up so cheery, especially when it was the first day of classes for university.

She groaned but opened one eye, glaring at her roommate.

"Get off me. I can't breathe with your 125 pounds sitting on my chest" she teased with a small grin as the brunette rolled off her and snuggled beside her on the bed with a giggle.

"Will you be alright if we don't have classes together? I know how hard being the new girl can be" she said with a sympathetic smile and a nuzzle to her neck.

Gideon and Zari had been placed as roommates only a few weeks earlier but already they had grown close and were inseparable. She was grateful for the sweet, quiet young woman's presence as she adjusted to life away from home at a new university. Zari rolled onto her side, smiling at Gideon as she twisted her fingers into the comforter between them.

"I should be okay. I have to start making friends at some point and not just clinging to you and Sarah and your group" she said softly.

Gideon grinned but gave her a quick peck on the cheek before climbing from the bed.

"Good. I'll see you downstairs in 15 minutes. With breakfast and some coffee for you" she said.

Zari watched her friend leave with a smile, falling back against the mattress again.

"15 minutes Tomaz" Gideon called, which made Zari laugh softly after she mouthed along with the words, knowing they were coming.

Zari climbed out of bed, going to the closet to look for some clothes, picking out a brightly coloured sweater dress and a pair of black leggings, along with some boots that Gideon had insisted she get when they had gone to the mall the weekend before. She grabbed her stuff and headed to the bathroom to shower and change.

She was always critical of her appearance, but something about the pep talk from Gideon before she had climbed out of bed this morning gave her a new perspective and as she stared at her reflection in the mirror and pulled her hair into her typical ponytail, she actually smiled at what she saw, feeling maybe this day wouldn't be as bad as she had thought earlier in the day. She gave one last glance at her reflection before leaving the room and heading toward the kitchen, her stomach growling as she caught a whiff of pancakes and coffee.

She smiled brightly at Gideon singing along to some pop song on the radio as she cooked, watching her roommate for another minute in silence before the brunette seemed to notice her presence near the doorway and flushed at being caught singing.

"Don't stop on my account" Zari said as she came further into the room and grabbed a mug to pour herself some coffee.

"I hope you're hungry. I made you a big breakfast for the first day of class" Gideon stated, turning into the proverbial mother hen as Zari sipped her coffee.

"Oh no you don't. I'll have two pancakes. I don't want to end up leaving class for getting ill" Zari shook her head as the image played through her mind.

She shook her head to clear it and found herself with exactly what she had requested as Gideon went back over to the coffee and poured a mug for herself as well.

The silence between the two young women was pleasant and neither seemed to feel a need to break it as they ate and drank their morning meals before finally, Zari stood and placed her plate in the sink and then turned to her friend.

"I guess I'm off. I'll see you this evening" she stated.

She tried to get away without a hug but Gideon wouldn't hear of it and followed her back to her room, waiting until she had all her books in her arms before she pounced, wrapping her arms tightly around the young woman's middle and giving her a quick squeeze before releasing her.

"Good luck" she said once she had released her friend.

"Thanks" Zari mumbled as she returned the hug before heading out of the room and out of the house all together.


End file.
